(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to carrying cases and more particularly to a carrying case having a magnetic retaining structure for receiving a precious or fragile object (e.g., a notebook computer, an electronic device, a camera, an antique or the like) in a suspended state by applying a repelling force against the weight of the objects (e.g., a notebook computer, an electronic device, a camera, an antique or the like).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is typical for a person to handle a precious or fragile object (e.g., a notebook computer, an electronic device, a camera, an antique or the like) with care while carrying. Thus, a wide variety of protective cases for containing the above objects are commercially available.
Notebook computers are widely popular among computer users in recent years due to their lightweight and thus portability. For the protection of a notebook computer, a wide variety of notebook computer cases are commercially available.
A typical notebook computer case comprises a main body and a padded retaining wall for receiving a notebook computer. However, the conventional padding cannot fully protect the notebook computer from being damaged due to falling, collision and the like.
Also, there have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for notebook computer case. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,054 discloses a folio carrying case for a notebook computer. The carrying case, in one position, serves as a protective cover for safely transporting a notebook computer and, in another position, serves as a computer stand for supporting the notebook computer in an ergonomic position.
Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of carrying case for a precious or fragile object (e.g., a notebook computer, an electronic device, a camera, an antique or the like) are constantly being sought.